Parce que c'est toi
by Juliana51
Summary: Pensé de Hotch concernant son amour pour une certaine personne. Vient de mon ancien compte.


_Petit histoire qui date d'un moment (avant le départ de Prentiss), et vient de mon ancien compte c'est une Hotch/Prentiss, comme tout ce qui concerne mes CM._

* * *

Parce que c'est toi

 _Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber_ _  
_ _pour un détail pour une futilité_ _  
_ _n'aie pas peur je saurais bien_ _  
_ _faire la différence_

J'ai vécu tellement de chose depuis quelque temps que maintenant que j'ai enfin pu trouver l'amour, je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir. Et c'est toi qui m'a réappris à aimer, c'est grâce à toi que la vie m'a donné une seconde chance. Il faudra bien plus qu'un petit détail comme notre travail pour nous séparer.

 _Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai faner_ _  
_ _la fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer_ _  
_ _n'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait_ _  
_ _si facilement te remplacer_

Tu me comprends, tu sais comment faire pour me faire me sentir mieux, sans pour autant me forcer à parler. Avec toi je n'ai pas peur de rentrer à la maison, car tu fais le même travail que moi et que tu sais ce que je vis tous les jours. Je me sens bien avec toi et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Tu as les mots qu'il faut pour m'apaiser quand je me réveille au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar.

 _Oh non pas toi_ _  
_ _vraiment pas toi_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi la seule à qui je peux dire_ _  
_ _qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir_

Les ans ne veulent plus rien dire maintenant, car je sais que je ne serais plus seul. Je sais que tu seras là et que l'on vieillira ensemble ce qui est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse imaginer.

 _Parce que c'est toi_ _  
_ _rien que pour ça_ _  
_ _parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée_ _  
_ _d'rester seul dans un monde insensé_

Par moment je me demande dans quel monde on vit. Avec toutes les atrocités que l'on peut voir dans notre travail, je ne pouvais pas imposer ça à quelqu'un, mais tu sais tout ça et je peux vivre avec toi et vivre notre amour sans l'obstacle de la vision du monde que le travail m'a donné.

 _Si tu crois un jour qu'tout est à refaire  
qu'il faut changer ; on était si bien naguère  
n'aie pas peur je n'veux pas tout compliquer  
pourquoi s'fatiguer_

Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, même à faire marche arrière, si tu trouves que ça va trop vite. Tu n'auras qu'à le dire. Me dire ce qui pour toi est le mieux et la façon dont tu veux vivre notre amour. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, car je t'aime trop pour te perdre, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

 _Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi_ _  
_ _oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça_ _  
_ _je connais par cœur ton visage_ _  
_ _tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps_

Mais je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand tu as quelque chose qui te dérange. La seule chose que je te demande est de ne pas me mentir. Je veux que notre relation soit basée sur la vérité.

 _Qui m'disent encore_ _  
_ _parce que nous c'est fort_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter_ _  
_ _et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner_

L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi n'a d'égale que l'amour que j'ai pour mon fils. Après ce que l'on a déjà dû affronter pour être ensemble et avoir le droit de vivre notre amour au grand jour, je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer un jour à toi. Je pourrais déplacer des montagnes pour toi et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera douter que notre destin est d'être ensemble.

 _Parce que c'est toi_ _  
_ _rien que pour ça_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant_ _  
_ _et non pas parce que c'est le moment_

Après mon divorce j'ai toujours pensé que Jack serait mon seul enfant. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais un mauvais père. Mais Tu m'as fait comprendre à quel point je me trompais. Je sais que tu rêves d'avoir un enfant et au début de notre relation ça faisait partie des choses qui me faisaient peur. Mais maintenant je suis prêt à te donner cela aussi, car je le désir autant que toi.

 _Je veux te voir dedans_ _  
_ _j'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts_ _  
_ _parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire_ _  
_ _qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi_

Cet enfant serait le prolongement de notre amour. Il sera une partie de toi, avec tout ce qui fait que je t'aime. Même tes défauts seraient magnifiques sur cet enfant, même s'ils le sont également sur toi. La perfection ne m'intéresse plus depuis que je t'ai toi. On vieillira en voyant cet enfant devenir adulte. Que peut-on espérer de mieux.

 _Rien que pour ça_ _  
_ _parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée_ _  
_ _d'rester seule dans un monde insensé_ _  
_ _parce que c'est toi_

Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, dans ce monde qui ne semble pas tourner rond. Tu es mon port d'attache et mon espoir. Tu es la lumière qui me fait tenir chaque jour, avec mon fils. Et tout cela car je t'aime.


End file.
